Under the Darkness
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Kacamatanya hilang karena World meeting laknat. Hingga pada akhirnya mengamuk disana. Malam harinya, ia menemukan kacamata tanpa pemilik. Saat inilah, dirinya tak akan pernah memiliki hidup 'normal' lagi. Bahkan masalah makin bertambah
1. Accident

Author : muncul ide ini gara-gara dikerjain temen untuk baca manga Kichiku Megane + kelamaan di fandom Jepang dimana America punya dua kepribadian _ Oh! Tak lupa bentar lagi Halloween!

Prussia : kesesese… apaan ini? Yah memang sih zaman dia perang dulu seperti ini… kalau sekarang? KESESESE!

Author : diem!

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia milik Himaruya!

**Warning **: typo(s) (kenapa nggak ilang, grrr!) dan nggak tau sisanya

* * *

"_Maaannn_… kenapa hariku sudah buruk bertambah buruk? Bagaimana bisa Texas hilang? Kacamataku… Texas!" pemuda berambut _dirty blonde _dengan rambut mencuat keatas terlihat sedang memegang kantung karton yang berisi belanjaan langsung histeris di tempat itu juga.

Angin kencang nan dingin berhembus melewatinya menyebabkan ia bergidik. Bicara tentang bulan Oktober laknat, angin pasti seperti ini. Oh, ia membeli beberapa barang untuk Halloween nanti. Dan sejujurnya ia tak ingin pergi karena bulan Oktober sarat cerita-cerita seram nan menakutkan. Ia bukannya takut, tapi lebih tepatnya 'menghindari' resiko.

Ah, pemuda yang memiliki _hero complex_, suka dengan berbau horror, burger, 04 Juli serta kebebasan dan keadilan ini anehnya seperti steriotip orang Amerika. Tapi tak aneh juga jika kita mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini. Bahkan sebenarnya tidak tepat untuk dikatakan pemuda jika menengok berapa umurnya. Ia berumur entahlah, yang pasti lebih dari 200 tahun. Menjalani seluruh sejarah seolah hal itu adalah pengalaman pribadi. Bertemu dengan orang-orang terkenal, dari presiden hingga Amelia Earhart.

Kita bisa memanggilnya sebagai _United States of America_. Kalau tak ingin panjang kita bisa memanggilnya America. Tapi, jangan pernah berandai ia akan menggunakan nama anehnya tersebut. Jika kita bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya, ia akan menyebutkan nama 'Alfred F. Jones' dan tambahkan perkataan bahwa dirinya adalah pahlawan dunia. Yah, sangat aneh sekali.

Itu juga sudah jadi sebuah peraturan dan kebiasaan dalam bersosialisai bagi mereka. Mereka bukanlah manusia biasa yang memiliki umur pendek, bersekolah dan akhirnya berkeluarga. Tidak, mereka lebih _complex _dari jalan hidup seorang manusia biasa. Mereka adalah personifikasi negara.

Biasanya America selalu memakai kacamata, tapi kali ini benda itu absen dari wajahnya. Kenapa? Itu semua terjadi karena World Meeting kali ini lebih parah dari biasanya. Russia mengamuk hingga kacamata America terjatuh dari lantai entah berapa gedung PBB. Sudah terjatuh, ternyata mendarat di tempat sampah. Mau tak mau benda itu terbuang entah kemana. Hasilnya? America mengamuk lebih parah dari Russia. Butuh beberapa negara menghentikannya, Belarus saja tak sanggup.

Jadilah ia seharian murung, kacamata itu sangat penting baginya. Masalahnya, kacamata tersebut menggambarkan negara bagian Texas. Karena ini, setelah rapat dengan cepat ia memeriksa G*ogle Maps untuk melihat apakah Texas masih dalam wilayahnya. Untungnya masih termasuk negara bagiannya, padahal Mexico sudah berharap negara bagian tersebut kembali ke pangkuannya.

"Aku tahu Texas tak akan tergantikan! Tapi aku berharap ada kacamata jatuh! Aku ingin kacamata menggantung di wajahku! Rasanya tak enak tanpa kacamataaaa!" ia lanjutkan keluhan tadi

Ia menunduk karena sedih. Sesaat ada angin kencang sekali melewatinya membuatnya merinding ketakutan, rasanya seperti ada suatu hal melintas dengan cepat. Tanpa melihat apapun itu, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Akan tetapi rasa penasaran membuatnya menghentikan langkahan kaki, ia mendongak kebelakang dan siap-siap kepalan tangan. Kalau itu monster ia akan benar-benar memukulnya hingga terbang beberapa meter.

Hanya kegelapan malam disertai cahaya remang lampu yang menghiasi jalan setapak. Ia menghela nafas lega, ternyata hanya perasaannya. Saat akan membalikkan badan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, sudut matanya menyadari ada suatu benda tergeletak. Ia mendekati benda berwarna hitam itu dengan pelan serta hati-hati, takut berisi bom atau hal berbahaya lainnya.

Dan mendapati sebuah kacamata tergeletak begitu saja. Sebuah. Kacamata. Tanpa. Pemilik.

America hanya mengedipkan matanya, ia mengambil benda itu. Langsung saja melihat sekeliliing takut ada yang menjatuhkannya atau mungkin sama seperti kacamatanya yang terjatuh dari bangunan. Tapi tak mungkin kacamata biasa tak pecah. Kecuali memang itu pengganti Texas miliknya. Itu tak masuk akal.

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa, diambilnya kacamata itu. Mungkin bisa jadi pengganti sementara hingga Texas kembali ke tangannya, walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Berharap itu tak ada salahnya, benar bukan? Ia tersenyum lebar, terima kasih Tuhan memberikan benda yang benar-benar dibutuhkannya.

Tanpa sadar sepasang mata ungu yang bersinar menatap America dengan senang. Terdengar tertawa pelan namun seram keluar dari pemilik sepasang mata.

**Flashback beberapa jam yang lalu**

_Sepasang laki-laki sedang menatap satu sama lainnya dengan tajam. Terlihat kebencian terbentuk antara keduanya. Hal utama adalah keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah. Tak bisa dipungkiri, keduanya sama-sama kuat dan memiliki tujuan yang sama._

_Mungkin jika kita lihat sekilas, mereka manusia umumnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, kita lihat bagian mata serta giginya. Ada hal abnormal dari mereka. Warna mata memang umum, tapi berwarna sangat cerah hingga bersinar. Gigi taring yang tajam tak lupa paling mencolok dari mereka. Dan identitas siapa mereka bisa membuat siapapun takut untuk mendekati , kecuali memang memiliki 'kebutuhan' khusus._

"_Fredka… sepertinya kau senang sekali bermain-main dengan manusia, _da_?" aksen Rusia sangat kental dari nada si bermata ungu dan badannya lebih tinggi dari yang ada dihadapannya_

"_Haha, aku memang merasa senang hingga akhirnya bertemu denganmu… Ivan" geram yang satunya lagi_

"_Ufu~ sepertinya ada yang langsung berubah perasaannya? Tidak konsisten, _da_?"_

"_Apa maumu?"_

"_Tidak ada apa-apa"_

"_Kalau begitu pergi dari hadapanku"_

"_Baiklah~"_

_Lelaki yang dipangil Ivan melompat kebelakang, namun berubah menjadi laki-laki dengan sayap hitam dan tanduk. Yang satunya masih menatap tajam dan setelah memastikan musuhnya benar-benar pergi, ia membalikkan badannya. Hingga ia merasa sebuah rasa sakit dipunggungnya. Menoleh kebelakang, mendapati makhluk itu ada dan tersenyum menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Menatap tajam, lama-kelamaan kesadarannya hilang._

_Kedua makhluk itu ternyata iblis dan mereka memiliki dendam antara satu sama lainnya. Kali ini 'pertarungan' dimenangkan iblis bernama Ivan. Iblis satunya lagi dikutuk menjadi sebuah kacamata. Ya, sebuah kacamata biasa berbingai hitam. Ivan mengambil kacamatanya, mungkin akan diberikan atau dihancurkan._

_Opsi kedua lebih terdengar manis ditelinganya._

"Nyet_, akan lebih terdengar menarik jika membuat sebuah _plot twist_, _da_?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri_

"_Tenang saja Alfreka, kucoba untuk tidak merubahmu menjadi kacamata asli. Kau masih bisa melakukan segalanya, asalkan ada manusia yang mengenakanmu, _da_?"_

**Flashback end**

Oh, ia benar-benar tak sabar seperti apa nantinya.

* * *

A/N :

Nyet = tidak

Da = ya

* * *

Author : cerita baru, yang lainnya masih dalam keadaan 'tunggu' apalagi Flower Shop, itu masuk kantong dulu ya! Terima kasih mau baca! Maaf kalau jelek… dan nggak ada yaoi disini, mentang mentang author dapte ide gegara baca ntu manga malah kepikiran itu… Nggak! Saya nggak suka! Itu juga gara-gara dikerjain temeennnn!


	2. World Meeting Galore!

Author : Yayyy! Akhirnya muncul masalah utama! Tanpa banyak komentar… silahkan dibaca *ngibrit*

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia © Himaruya

**Warning** : OOC (taulah… begitu alesannya #maksudnyaapa) Typo(s) (karena saya orang teledor orz)

* * *

America menaruh belanjaannya di dapur. Ia langsung saja melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan gigi. Kacamata yan ditemukannya sudah diletakkan di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Sesudah menyikat gigi dan mencuci tangan, ia berbegas mengganti baju dipakainya dengan piama bermotif perisai Captain America.

Walaupun akan pergi tidur, ia sempatkan memakan sebuah burger disertai minuman bersoda. Yah, tipikal America. Alasannya? Ia tak ingin kelaparan saat malam karena malas(baca : takut) keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah habis, iapun benar-benar pergi tidur. Niatannya, keesokan pagi saat menghadiri world meeting, akan dikenakan kacamata itu. Ia memperkirakan beberapa negara akan terkejut melihat dirinya.

Matanya terpejam, tak sabar untuk menghadiri rapat world meeting nanti.

Suara alarm jam digital memaksanya membuka mata. Duduk di tempat tidur serta mengusap matanya disertai peregangan sedikit. Ia melihat waktu yang tertera di jam digital. Menunjukkan pukul 07:00 pagi. Baru saja ia akan berdiri, iPhone miliknya berdering. Bosnya memanggil, sepertinya ada suatu hal penting. Semoga bukan ekonomi atau hal lainnya.

Baru saja sedetik ia angkat, bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan kata sapaan, sang bos meluncurkan banyak kata. Bertubi-tubi tanpa berhenti dan spasi. Tentu ini membuat America hanya terdiam mendengarkan dan _sweatdrop_. Baru ia akan memberikan pendapatnya, sang bos berteriak memerahi America. Pasti ini akan membuat kupingnya terasa sakit.

"_AMERICA! Bagaimana bisa kacamatamu, Texas bisa hilang dan menurut PBB… kacamatamu terjatuh… TERJATUH! INI MASALAH SERIUS AMERICA! ITU TEXAS TAHU! TEXAS!_" dan yak, sungguh pembuka pagi yang benar-benar tenang

"Boss… ini bukan salah-" perkataan sang personifikasi adidaya terpotong oleh bosnya

"_SEHARUSNYA KAU LEBIH HATI-HATI! UNTUNG SAJA TEXAS TAK TERJADI APA-APA DAN MASIH DALAM WILAYAH KITA!_"

"Yah aku juga ber-"

"_Mau tak mau kau harus mendapatkannya dalam waktu. Sesingkatnya._" Telepon terputus.

Alfred tercengang, tak menyangka bahwa si bos berteriak ditambah mengomel layaknya orang tua kandung dan paling buruk adalah kacamata miliknya harus kembali. Ditaruhnya iPhone pada meja disamping tempat tidur. Ia menghela nafas lelah.

"FFFUUUUUU-" namun pada akhirnya ia berteriak kencang

Selepas berteriak mengekspresikan kekesalan serta frustasi, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk bersiap-siap untuk _World meeting _hari kelima dan itu berarti dua hari lagi pertemuan laknat nan menyebalkan berakhir. Apalagi harus bertemu Russia, dia sudah menjatuhkan Texas. Walaupun seperti itu, masih sempat saja mengeluarkan aura keungunannya. America tak mengerti dengan negara terbesar sedunia tersebut.

America pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Selesai membersihkan badan, dengan cepat ia memakai baju. Kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi serta makanan untuk sarapan. Sarapan selesai, ia pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil jasnya serta _bomber jacket_ kesayangan. Tak lupa juga kacamata dipegangnya.

Sebelum memakai kacamata, ia mengikatkan dasinya terlebih dahulu. Setelah dirasa rapi, dipakai jas dan jaketnya. Dicek lagi penampilannya lewat cermin. Kacamata ia lihat, ternyata terdapat kotoran dan pastinya dibersihkan terlebih dahulu.

Kacamata tersebut dipakai, ia mengecek lagi lewat cermin. Ia tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya, kacamatanya ternyata cocok. Ia berbalik untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Namun anehnya badannya semakin berat dan matanya benar-benar terpejam. Badannya terjatuh tak ada yang menghentikan sehingga suara "BRUK" terdengar.

**Gedung pertemuan 07:50 am**

England sedang mengetuk-ketuk kakinya ke lantai, sesekali mata hijau _emerald _menatap jam tangan yang menghiasi pergelangan tangannya. Terlihat sekali kekesalan menghiasi wajahnya. Alis tebalnya yang bagaikan ulat bulu berkerut karena ini. Kenapa ia kesal? Itu karena negara utama atau sering disebut _Great five _terakhir alias America belum memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Masalah utama ialah, _world meeting _akan dimulai jam delapan dan artinya America hanya punya sepuluh menit untuk datang ke gedung PBB. Ia bukan orang lambat seperti Austria, bahkan menurut suatu penelitian kecepatan berjalan penduduknya tercepat ketujuh sedunia. Jadi, tak masuk akal kalau ia terlambat. Atau mengkinkah ia masih murung karena kacamata miliknya hilang? Kalau melihat sifatnya, hal itu pasti bisa terjadi.

Germany bahkan sudah duduk manis di meja miliknya. France dan China sedang mengobrol walaupun wajah personifikasi negara yang memiliki penduduk terbesar memperlihatkan ketakutan. Oh, Russia sedang tersenyum dengan aura khasnya.

"Amerika terlambat atau tak datang, da?" tanyanya

"_It's all your bloody fault, Russia_!" tentu saja England kesal, terlebih kejadian kemarin

"Tapi karena dia yang mulai duluan, kau tahu… dia selalu mengatakan 'kembalikan agenku' tapi kalau kukatakan tak mau, seharusnya tidak"

"Kau tahu _kan _America memang memiliki sifat seperti itu? Seharusnya kau maklum!"

Kali ini pertemuan dimulai dengan debat antara England dan Russia. Germany terlihat sudah memijat keningnya dengan frustasi.

"Kalian semua, diam! Kemarin sudah cukup dengan amukan antara America dan Russia! Bahkan beberapa property UN sudah rusak dan harus diganti!" bentak orang Jerman yang sayangnya paling waras diantara personifikasi lainnya

England duduk di kursinya, ia mendengus karena masih merasa kesal.

**Kembali ke rumah America**

America masih terbaring tak sadar. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangannya mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga akhirnya ia mencoba berdiri. Tangannya mendorong, sehingga sekarang posisinya adalah duduk. Matanya akhirnya terbuka, tapi terlihat kebingungan. Iapun menengok ke segala arah untuk melihat sekelilingnya

"Hnn? Kukira aku diserang oleh si iblis sialan itu? Dan… aku masih berada disini? Kukira aku… ah sudahlah" ia bangun dan meninggalkan tempat tadi terjatuh

Makin lama ia berjalan, perasaan penasaran makin memuncak. Kenapa tempat ini berbeda dari yang biasa ia lihat. Ia memang memiliki rumah di neraka, tapi semuanya berbeda. Apalagi beberapa barang terlihat sangat _manusia _baginya. Bukannya ia tak menyukainya, namun sangat aneh jika di tempat tinggalnya ada laptop. Untung saja ia pernah menggunakan semua barang-barang ini.

Mungkin terdengar aneh kalau America merasa asing di rumahnya sendiri. Sayangnya yang sekarang mengendalikan tubuhnya bukanlah personifikasi negara adidaya tersebut. Ingat akan kacamata yang dikenakannya? Ternyata itu sebenarnya seorang iblis bernama Alfred (kebetulan bernama alias sama). Bagaimana bisa? Iblis yang menyerangnya mengutuknya menjadi kacamata. Akan tetapi, ia akan terlepas jika seseorang memakainya. Disayangkan, dirinya juga 'terkunci' dalam tubuh orang tersebut.

Alfred jika dalam bentuk aslinya memiliki ciri fisik yang sama seperti America, minus rambut _dirty blonde _dan sepasang tanduk. Karena hal inilah ia bergegas menuju cermin terdekat. Saat melihat refleksi dirinya, matanya melebar.

"_What the fuck_? ! Aku… tidak! Ini bukan aku! Bagaimana bisa…" ia menghela nafas dan memijit keningnya

"Awas saja kau, Ivan…" geramnya pelan.

Disaat itu iPhone miliknya berdering, tentu ia mengangkat telepon. Hal pertama yang didengarnya ialah sapaan dalam aksen Inggris kental. Kedua alisnya bertautan, tidak mungkin si iblis orang tua itu tahu ia ada di dunia manusia.

"You git! _Pertemuan akan dimulai dan kau belum datang juga? Kalau memang tak bisa datang kenapa tak bilang? Jangan katakan kalau kau masih sedih karena kacamata bernama Texas milikmu hilang? ! Datang secepatnya, United States of America!_" telepon akhirnya ditutup.

"United States of America? Bukankah itu nama negara? Kenapa mereka memanggil manusia yang tubuhnya kugunakan ini dengan nama tersebut… AH! Aku tahu… jadi tubuh ini dimiliki oleh manusia immortal yang menggambarkan wilayah kekuasaan masing-masing? Heh, menarik!" ia tertawa kecil

"Sepertinya Ivan mau bersenang-senang denganku? Baiklah… akan kuladeni kau dan aku harus menghadiri rapat? Dimana?" ia mencari informasi lewat entah agenda atau apapun namun berakhir nihil.

Hingga akhirnya ia teringat iPhone milik manusia yang tubuhnya ia pakai. Iapun mengecek dan mendapatkan daftar agenda. Membaca semua agenda itu, ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sepertinya ini benar-benar menarik… pergi ke gedung UN, huh?" langsung saja ia mencari kunci mobil milik America dan sekaligus mencari kendaraan tersebut.

Setelah ditemukan, seringainya makin menjadi.

"Mobil Ford tipe Mustang, kau benar-benar menarik… America" iapun pergi menuju gedung PBB.

Sesampainya di gedung PBB, ia menatap bangunan tinggi tersebut. Bendera-bendera berbagai negara tertampang jelas serta berkibar tertiup angin. Ia mulai menikmati hidup barunya ini. Bicara tentang dirinya, bagaimana bisa ia mengendalikan tubuh orang lain? Ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak peduli. Ia lanjutkan ke lift dan menekan tombol yang menunjukkan lantai dua.

Pintu lift terbuka, ia langkahkan kakinya ke sebuah pintu. Matanya menatap pegangan pintu, kalau tak salah ia telah terlambat 20 menit. Mungkinkah negara-negara didalam akan memarahinya? Tentunya jawabannya ialah ya, manusia tak menyukai keterlambatan. Tapi ia tak peduli, jadi dibukanya pintu mahoni dihadapannya.

Hal pertama yang didapatnya adalah seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya. Hal kedua adalah ada beberapa personifikasi yang berdiri dan menampakkan wajah kekesalan. America (atau Alfred?) malah berjalan gontai menuju tempat duduk kosong paling depan. Beberapa negara _sweatdrop _hingga mengomel pelan.

"America… kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Germany

America mengecek jam tangannya, "Hmm? 08:20 am? Ada yang salah? Aku tahu… telat" America malah membalas tanpa ada rasa bersalahpun

"Itu karena biasanya kau yang membuka pertemuan ini!" England membentaknya

"Bukankah mudah, kalian tinggal memulai tanpaku. Memangnya ada salah kalau bukan aku yang membuka?"

Mendengar perkataan tadi yang meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir America membuat beberapa negara berbisik. Karena mereka semua masih ingat kalau _world meeting _harus dimulai hanya jika ada dia. Tentu ini ada yang salah-ralat- benar-benar salah. America tidak pernah setenang ini dan hal kedua ialah cuek sekali terhadap pembukaan _world meeting_.

"_Mr. America_… apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?" Tanya Lithuania dengan hati-hati

"Hnn? Aku baik-baik saja… hanya… merasa sedikit berbeda" ia menatap Lithuania, senyuman misterius muncul.

Lithuania tercengang mendengar jawaban serta melihat ekspresi si adidaya. Ia menelan ludah dan duduk kembali dengan pelan. Sebenarnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi ini bukan hanya dirinya, negara-negara lain juga. Beberapa diantara mereka mulai berasumsi kalau America masih marah karena kacamata miliknya terjatuh dan hilang. Tunggu, kacamata? Kalau hilang bukankah seharusnya benda tersebut absen dari mukanya.

"America? Bukankah Texas milikmu terjatuh dan masuk tempat sampah? Darimana kau mendapat kacamata ini?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah Japan

"Oh, bisa dibilang ini hanya pengganti sementara hingga kacamataku kutemukan" Jawaban tak pasti lagi

"Bisa dibilang, kacamata ini… pemberian khusus untukku" ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, sebelum itu matanya berkilat saat menjawab tadi.

Japan hanya terdiam, America akhirnya duduk disamping Russia dimana meja miliknya terdapat tulisan "United States of America" dan tak berkata apa-apa. Melihat America yang terdiam begitu saja, pertemuan kali ini dibuka oleh England. Alfred sebenarnya kesal, bagaimana bisa tidak didunianya maupun disini, harus ada seseorang(?) seperti Ivan.

Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, saat disuruh untuk membaca laporan, dilakukannya saja. Lagipula ia merasa penasaran seperti apa sebenarnya laporan ekonomi dunia manusia ini. Ia memang tak pernah menyentuh tentang hal ini, tapi mungkin kalau membaca sedikit akan membuatnya mengerti. Menarik, hanya itulah kesan pertama yang dirasakan. Ia tahu kalau ekonomi negara 'dibawah' sebenarnya dimanupulasi oleh beberapa negara besar nan kuat, contohnya adalah America ini.

Ruangan sekarang hening, ternyata mereka sibuk melihat ke arah America yang _tumben _membaca laporan ekonomi. America sudah OOC akut, menurut mereka. Biasanya America tak akan membaca dan berteriak '_fuck this shit_! Aku lebih setuju menggunakan kebijakan…' hingga bicara panjang lebar.

Sebenarnya beberapa negara bersyukur akhirnya America bisa melakukan hal yang seharusnya. Ia adalah negara adidaya dunia, sudah seharusnya serius dan dewasa. Bukan seperti anak kecil kelebihan gula. Tetap hal ini membuat keanehan. Keheningan ini terhenti oleh komentar France bahwa semua ini kesalahan England. Yang pastinya membuat personifikasi UK tersebut kesal. Mereka mulai berdebat hingga mencekik satu sama lainnya.

Hal ini mulai menyebar ke negara lain. Keanehan selanjutnya adalah America masih duduk manis dan tenang sambil membaca laporan. Oh, burgernya tak absen ternyata. Walaupun menikmati makanan cepat saji, ia masih tak peduli dengan sekeliling. Padahal sebuah bamboo runcing baru saja melewati kepalanya.

Hingga sebuah suara terjatuh mendapatkan perhatiannya. Ia melihat sebuah pulpen berwarna merah muda dengan gantungan bendera Liechtenstein. Pikirannya sudah mengetahui ini milik siapa. Diambilnya pulpen tersebut dan berjalan menuju kursi wilayah Eropa. Ia makin mendekati si personifikasi Liechtenstein, terlihat gadis itu terheran melihat America mendekati tempat duduknya.

Liechtenstein hanya tersenyum melihat America mendatanginya. America mau tak mau membalas senyuman dari si negara mungil.

"_Polos… mungkin kalau manusia seperti dia… cukup sulit untuk menjatuhkan, sayangnya semua manusia pasti sudah tercelup ke tujuh dosa mematikan, ehehe… mungkin_…" lamunannya terpotong oleh suara mungil seperti anak-anak

"Ah, Mr. America… ada apa? Ini baru prtama kalinya kau mendekati tempat dudukku, ada yang bisa kubantu?" senyumannya masih terpampang di wajahnya

"Oh ya! Ini… pulpen milikmu, bukan? Tadi terjatuh ke dekatku" ia tunjukkan pulpen yang terdapat ditangannya

"I-iya! Terima kasih."

America tak menjawab, ia tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan pulpen. Saat Liechtenstein akan mengambilnya, ia menarik tangannya sehingga mendekati America. Tentu Liechtenstein memerah mukanya karena hal ini. America mendekatkan mukanya pada telinga si gadis mungil, mungkin apa yang dilakukannya akan membuatnya dalam masalah besar.

"_Lilli, untuk gadis sepertimu… kau begitu manis dan baumu… cukup menarik_" bisik America

Mendengar hal ini muka Liechtenstein bertambah merah. Namun, setelah berkata hal tersebut, dengan cepat dirinya mundur. Selang beberapa detik, peluru melewati mukanya. America malah bersiul tanpa peduli.

"Apa yang kau mau pada adikku, America!" senapan mengepul, Switzerland menatap garang America

"Aku hanya mengembalikan pulpen milik Ms. Liechtenstein… benar bukan?" America tersenyum lembut pada orang yang ditanyakan

Liechtenstein terdiam, tapi ia cepat-cepat mengangguk.

"Bohong! Kau tadi membisikkan sesuatu… bahkan mukanya memerah"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, aku tak melakukan apapun"

Estonia berdiri, "mungkin lebih baik jika rapat lebih serius… kau tahu, beberapa negara ada yang menyadap satu sama lainnya. Mungkin bicara tentang pertahan teknologi informasi?"

America membalikkan badan dan menatap Germany serta England meminta persetujuan. England tak berkomentar apa-apa, Germany menatap lainnya.

"Ide bagus, tapi mungkin fokus pada ekonomi harus diprioritaskan terlebih dahulu. Aku juga sedang mengalami _shut down _karena masalah anggaran" America dengan gontainya melangkah menuju tempat duduknya.

Baru beberapa langkah, ia membalikkan badan ke arah Liechtenstein. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana miliknya. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit yang sebenarnya memberitahukan sesuatu lewat isyarat. Liechtenstein tentu saja mengerti karena pernah diajari sang kakak tercinta.

"_Jangan katakan hal tadi pada kakakmu, ok_?" itulah hal yang diberitahu America. Liechtenstein mengangguk pelan. Hungary menatap America dengan Liechtenstein, ia merasa ada yang aneh. America sadar dilihat oleh gadis Eropa yang pernah menikah dengan Austria, ia malah tersenyum dan matanya dikedipkan sebelah. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat dari muka Hungary, ia cepat-cepat menutupnya dengan buku laporan.

"_Ehehe… satu lagi terkena_" America menjilat bibirnya, namun tak ada yang menyadarinya.

* * *

Author : entah kenapa liat tulisan ini, ngerasa malu *ngumpet dan ngegali lobang*

Japan : ini… aneh, America-_san _tidak seperti ini

Author : ah.. yahhh… bales review aja deh

**Diskonan-Hunter** : Texas? nggak apa-apa kok, palingan ada gempa dikit(?)  
liat aja nanti :D

makasih mau review!

Author : ok, saya nggak mau komentar banyak... Fave, Follow atau Review sangat dihargai (dia terlalu pede, #ditusuk sama semua author) makasih yang mau baca~


End file.
